Speak Softly
by mashipeach
Summary: (happens after speak like a child) faye saw the beta tape of her younger self. how does she react to it? will someone be there to comfort her?


**Speak Softly  
**  
This happens after _speak like a child_  
  
**I don't own bebop**  
  
Faye's eyes begin to water and she quietly leaves the hallway away from the television, heading towards her room. 'I can't remember'. Her head hangs down low as she turns the knob and goes into the room. She lays on her stomach and brings a pillow under her chin. The usual Faye with the hard exterior and the attitude was gone. In her place was a vulnerable lost little girl. She stared at the wall not knowing how to feel or what to do. She just sat there and stared, one tear flowed down her left cheek. She wished so badly that she could remember. She wanted someone to hold her and comfort her like she probably was comforted when she was a young girl, like on the tape. 'I looked so happy.' She felt all kinds of emotions welling up inside of her, but didn't know what to make of them. They came out as tears. More and more came, and she hid her face in the pillow. Suddenly she heard a light knock.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Faye, could I please come in for a second?" Spike asked.  
  
"No I'm kinda busy right now." Faye replied trying to sound normal.  
  
Spike came in anyway, ignoring her wish.  
  
"Look Spike, I really am kinda tired right now, do you think you could come back later?" Faye said with her back towards him and her face towards the wall.  
  
Spike looked at Faye lying on the bed. She was on her left side and slighted curled, facing away from him, like she was hiding something. She looked vulnerable and weak, not like the usual Faye that everyone knew and put up with. Spike walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it, with is back toward Faye. She scooted a little closer to the wall.  
  
"Faye," Spike began, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "I know you saw the tape."  
  
"So? What if I did? I'm still not paying Jet the shipping charges." Faye retorted.  
  
"That's not why I'm here" Spike said, then took another puff.  
  
"Yeah remind me again why you came in?"  
  
"I uh... just wanted to talk." For some reason he started to feel nervous, and loosened his tie some more.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Faye, please." Spike began to feel hot and took off his jacket and put it on a chair. He shifted a little on the bed and ran his free hand through his green poofy hair.  
  
Faye couldn't understand why this lunkhead was still in her room. There was nothing to talk about, he was just sitting there trying to make her feel uncomfortable. 'I wish he would leave, I can handle this on my own.'  
  
Spike suddenly wasn't in the mood to smoke and put it out in her ashtray. Then he turned his body towards Faye.  
  
"Faye, please." I'm just here to help.  
  
"I don't need help with anything." Ha, she knew that was a damned lie.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to talk if you don't want to."  
  
Spike rolled up his yellow sleeves and leaned a little closer to Faye. Even though she tried to look tough, he knew better. Jet had warned him that the tough looking women are the first to get emotional. He brought his arm close to her face and pulled back some violet hair and tucked it behind her ear. He expected her to yell at him, tell him to get out, but she just laid there, very still. He started rubbing her bare arm. It felt so cold. He pulled the worn peach blanket up above her shoulders.  
  
'Why? Why is he being so nice? And why does it feel so good to have another person touch me?' Faye wondered.  
  
Spike brought his hand close to her cheek and wiped away her tears. He pulled her shoulder towards him for her to lay on her back.  
  
Faye looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to have to look him straight in the eyes. Contrary to popular belief, Faye was shy sometimes. She made lots of eye contact when flirting with random guys to get information and stuff, but this was totally different. She felt that if Spike looked into her eyes, he'd look straight into her and know all her thoughts and fears. This was a scary thought to Faye. She didn't really normally open up to people. Then again, no one on the Bebop really did.  
  
"Faye?" Spike asked.  
  
She continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
He pulled his body above her to force her to look him in the eyes. She had beautiful green eyes. A beautiful green, but a real green. She looked real and vulnerable. Green like Jet's bonsai plants, money, and seaweed soup. Maybe this doesn't sound like a good comparison but to Spike genuine things were the ones that counted. She started to move her face away from him, but he took his right hand to hold her chin steady.  
  
"I'll always be here if you ever need me Faye." Spike said while looking straight into her eyes.  
  
Spike bent down and kissed her on the forehead. A sweet, simple, genuine kiss. Then he left the room. Faye turned onto her left side and stared at the door. A little smile crept over her face. 


End file.
